


Missed You

by Grinder1833



Series: Missing Moments [10]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is anxious to spend some time alone with Noah after he returns from Rome.  This takes place immediately following the infamous deleted bench scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of "As the World Turns" and P&G.

Luke snuggled closer to Noah, happily inhaling the scent of his much missed boyfriend. Traces of Noah’s cologne could be faintly detected. Mmmm…he loved the way Noah smelled even after a half day’s worth of travel. He felt as if he couldn’t get close enough to his boyfriend. Luke just wanted to crawl up inside Noah and stay there for the rest of his life.

Being there on the bench in Old Town…this was home as far as Luke was concerned. He cherished moments like this. Not being able to share them with Noah while Noah was in Rome was just one of the many things he had missed while his boyfriend had been away.

But Noah was back…almost a week early too. Noah had told him that he didn’t want to go away without him again. Luke knew deep in his heart that one day they’d make it to Europe together and Noah would show him all of the sites he’d wanted to share in Rome with him.

“Now that’s what I call a Kodak moment,” a female voice cut through Luke’s thoughts.

Luke’s eyes flew open. Standing before them was Alison with a camera in hand. “You didn’t,” Luke tentatively said.

“I did,” she triumphantly announced. “And it’s quite the adorable picture if I may say so myself.”

“Let’s see,” Noah said, straightening up a bit so he could get a better look.

Alison proudly showed them the photo she’d just taken with her digital camera. There on the display was Noah, eyes closed holding Luke, who also had his eyes closed as he rested his head against Noah’s chest.

“You have to e-mail me a copy,” Noah told her. “It’s great. Don’t you think, Snyder?”

“Yeah,” Luke admitted with a sly grin. “We do look pretty good together.”

“It’s nice to see you back, Noah,” Alison said. “I didn’t think you were supposed to return until next week.”

“I wasn’t,” Noah said, giving Luke a loving squeeze. “But I missed this guy so much that I couldn’t stay away a day longer.”

“Ahhh…true love,” Alison marveled.

“You’d know all about that,” Noah replied, “being a newlywed and all.”

She shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah…well…I should get going. You boys probably have a lot of catching up to do. I’ll be sure to send both of you a copy of the picture. See you later.”

“We should probably get going too if we want to talk to Kim about the benefit,” Luke said, reluctantly untangling himself from Noah’s embrace.

“And then we need to eat,” Noah decided. “I’ve been dying for some of your grandmother’s home cooking.”

“Apple pie and beef stew…the real reason for your early return,” Luke said, slowly standing up and stretching.

Noah gave him a playful swat on his stomach. “Not a chance…it was for you and _only_ you. And you know it.”

“But that doesn’t stop me from wanting to hear it a few more times.” Luke grinned mischievously. Then he took Noah’s hand, leading him away from the bench. There was a trip to WOAK to make, food to eat, but most importantly there was time that they needed to spend… _alone_.

****

********

Luke had raided his grandma’s refrigerator, presenting Noah with the home cooked meal he’d been longing for…even if it consisted of leftovers. He managed to scrape together a feast of the infamous secret recipe Chicken Wings, a seven layer salad, mashed potatoes, and some apple pie for dessert.

“So…did you meet any hot Italian guys?” Luke tried to casually ask as he poked at the crust of his Apple pie with his fork.

“Meet? No…I didn’t meet any,” Noah replied, shoveling a forkful of pie into his mouth.

That wasn’t exactly the answer Luke was looking for. He needed to try a different approach. Luke leaned back in his chair, setting down his fork. “Did you see any?” he asked, hoping the question didn’t seem too forced.

Noah shrugged. “Sure…there were good looking men in Italy. There are good looking men everywhere.” He leaned forwarded and continued, “But the hottest guy is sitting right across from me.”

Luke glanced away, suddenly a bit self-conscious. He hadn’t been fishing for a compliment. “You don’t have to say that,” he fumbled. “I’m already your boyfriend…and I totally want you.” _Like right here…right now in Grandma Emma’s kitchen,_ he silently added.

“I thought we’d promised each other brutal honesty,” Noah reminded him. “I’m only speaking the truth.” He finished the last bite of his pie and then he tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

“Mmmm…that really hit the spot…definitely worth the wait.”

Noah snatched his plate and started to rise from the kitchen chair, but Luke quickly stopped him, stealing away the dish. “There’s more where that came from.” He grinned mischievously. “I’ll take that. Just sit here and relax.”

Noah propped his head up on his hand. “I’m stuffed,” he yawned again. “I couldn’t eat another bite.”

Luke cleared the remainder of the empty dishes from the table. “Who said anything about food? Tonight is Gram’s Bingo night so she’ll be gone for a couple of more hours. And no one else is here…”

“And I’m ready for bed.”

“I love it when we’re on the same wavelength,” Luke called over his shoulder. “Bed was just what I had in mind. I’ve been waiting for this moment for so, so, long…”

“Ummm…Luke…I was talking about going to sleep.”

“What?” Luke dumped the dishes into the sink and spun around. “You can’t be serious! We’re alone, Noah! Finally… _alone_.”

Noah slowly rose from his chair, stretching and yawning. “I know we are but…” he tried to diplomatically explain.

Except Luke wouldn’t hear it. There was no way in hell he was going to waste this time alone with Noah. They’d been apart for almost a month. “Noah,” he breathed, placing one hand on Noah’s shoulder and the other on Noah’s crotch. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.”

Luke gently stroked the front of Noah’s jeans, expecting to feel him lengthen and harden but nothing happened. “It doesn’t feel like you missed me.” He frowned. “Don’t you want me?”

Reaching down between them, Noah took Luke’s hand in his. “Of course I want you, but right now I’m exhausted. I’ve been up for almost twenty-four hours.”

“I can fix you some coffee…”

“No, I don’t want the first time we make love to be when I can barely keep my eyes open,” Noah insisted. “I can’t believe you’re even suggesting such a thing! Don’t you want it to be special?”

“I just want it!” Luke exclaimed, grabbing Noah’s other hand and holding both of them tightly. “I want you! I want to _be_ with you! I thought you wanted me too.”

“I do! I wouldn’t have spent the extra fifty dollars to change my flight to an earlier date if I didn’t!”

Luke reached into his pocket for his wallet. “Allow me to reimburse you! I wouldn’t want you to waste any of your hard earned money on me!” He pulled out a hundred dollar bill, thrusting it toward Noah. “Here…take it…and keep the change.”

Noah swatted Luke’s hand away. “I don’t want your fucking money! All I wanted was to get back here to you…to hold you…to kiss you…and…yes…to finally make love to you, but I wasn’t even back ten minutes and you were ready to rush out the door to meet with Brian!”

Luke’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe that Noah was accusing him of blowing him off for Brian of all people. It wasn’t the case! “That’s not fair! It was a meeting for my grandma’s fund raiser to build that park I told you about. I needed to be there!”

“I think everyone could have covered it without you,” Noah tried to reason with him. “Your mother could have just as easily talked to Kim at WOAK as we did. And Brian…”

“I don’t want _Brian_ making all of the decisions when it comes to Grandma Emma’s land.”

“If you don’t trust him…”

“He signed a contract with me,” Luke reminded him. “If I cut him loose I still have to pay him and that would set the foundation back quite a bit of money. I’m stuck with him. And besides, Grandma Lucinda is just crazy about him. I can’t remember the last time I saw her so happy. I couldn’t take that away from her.”

“I never could understand why you’re so convinced that Brian is up to no good.” Noah sighed, leaning against the island.

Luke was exasperated. Why were they even wasting their time having this stupid discussion? They could at the very least be kissing. Noah _had_ to give him a kiss goodnight. “I don’t want to talk about fucking Brian,” he grumbled. “What I want is to make up for lost time with you.”

“We will, Luke,” Noah assured him. “It’s just not going to be tonight.”

“I feel like it’s never going to happen,” Luke quietly said, staring at the floor unable to look at Noah. He felt like he’d been reduced to a whining child, but he just couldn’t shake that small, nagging feeling that Noah didn’t want to make love…that maybe one day he’d decide that he preferred Maddie over him after all.

“Hey,” Noah said, gently grasping Luke’s chin and lifting it so he could see his eyes. “We will be together. But it will be when the time is right. I want to spend the entire night with you, Snyder. And I want to wake up next to you after we make love.”

“I want those things too, Noah. But I also don’t want to wait another year for the moon and stars to align for this perfect moment you think we need.”

“It’s not going to be that long.”

“We’re never going to have all night here,” Luke reminded him. “Grandma would disown me if we even tried it.”

“Then maybe it’s time we seriously consider getting an apartment together,” Noah said, taking Luke’s hand. “I know this summer you said you wanted to be there for your family but from what you’ve told me your parents’ relationship is back on track…”

“It seems that way…at least for now. Anything can still happen, though.”

“We don’t have to move out tomorrow or next week,” Noah explained. “But I think we should consider moving after this semester. Wouldn’t it be nice starting the New Year in our own place where the only rules would be our own?”

Nice? It would be amazing. Luke knew it wasn’t Noah’s fault that he was still a virgin. Noah had suggested getting their own place more than once. Luke was the one who’d come up with excuses as to why they shouldn’t get an apartment together.

Why did he do that? Was he crazy?

Well…it was time to remedy that situation.

“Yes, I’d love to live with you, Noah,” Luke confessed, squeezing Noah’s hand. “I couldn’t think of a better way to welcome in 2009 than being in bed with you in our own apartment…one bedroom of course.”

Noah grinned. “You don’t want a two bedroom? The second could be an office.”

“An empty bedroom…office or not…could easily be filled by a wayward Snyder,” Luke explained, already having visions of Brad begging for a place to hide after a fight with Katie.

“One bedroom it is, Snyder.” Noah leaned forward brushing his lips against Luke’s. “And speaking of which…I really do need to…”

Luke quickly kissed him. “I know…I know…you need to get some sleep.”

Noah rested his forehead against Luke’s. “I do…but why don’t you come and lie down with me…just until I fall asleep. I just want you next to me so we really wouldn’t be breaking your grandmother’s rules and I can guarantee that I’ll be asleep before she gets back from Bingo.”

A grin crept onto Luke’s lips. “I’d like that.”

Hand in hand they ascended the stairs and entered Noah’s room, which was obscenely orderly as far as Luke was concerned. His DVDs were stacked and alphabetized as were his books. The only two things on the dresser were Noah’s cologne and deodorant. Even the nightstand next to the full size bed was uncluttered with just a lamp, an alarm clock and a framed picture of Luke from Christmas. If Noah hadn’t been gone a month his room would still be in this pristine state.

“I…ah…gotta use the bathroom,” Noah said, unzipping his suitcase which was sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed. He got out his shaving kit and ventured over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of gray sweats and a white t-shirt. “Ummm…make yourself comfortable while I’m gone.”

After Noah disappeared from the room, Luke stretched out on the bed. While Noah was in Rome, Luke had come in here a few times when he was really missing his boyfriend just so he could feel closer to him. Luke would lie on the bed, close his eyes, and just sniff Noah’s pillow. Sometimes he’d imagine that Noah was right there next to him, others he’d try to envision what it would be like when they were finally in bed together having sex.

His fantasies weren’t quite like this though.

He wasn’t going to be naked in bed with Noah tonight. Yes, Noah would be next to him; however, there would be layers of clothing separating them. And Luke would have to refrain from slipping his hand down the front of Noah’s sweats and seeking out his cock. He’d gone way too long without touching it…tasting it. Closing his eyes and groaning in frustration Luke realized that he’d be waiting a bit longer.

“You okay?” Noah’s voice quickly brought him back to reality.

Luke’s eyes snapped open. “Uh…yeah…sure,” he stammered, propping himself up on his elbows. “You?”

“I’m looking forward to finally getting a good night’s sleep,” Noah said, sauntering over to the bed. “You know, even with the texts and calls I still had a hard time sleeping while I was in Rome.”

“Did you look at our star every night?”

Noah slipped underneath the covers while Luke decided it was best he stay on top of them. “I did,” Noah confessed, “every night and I thought about how much I loved and missed you. Did you?”

Luke rolled onto his side so he could see Noah, who seemed to be fighting to keep his eyes open. “Yup…every night,” he admitted, lightly caressing Noah’s cheek. “Most of the time I’d try to go down to the pond and look at it from there. I’d remember swimming in the pond with you…being with you on the banks of it…taking you in my mouth for the very first time. I counted down the days until we would be together again. And now we are.”

Noah’s eyes fluttered open. “I’m sorry, Luke. I know this isn’t…”

Luke gently placed his finger on Noah’s lips to silence him. “You don’t need to apologize. I should have blown off the meeting.”

Noah kissed Luke’s finger. “I should have let you know that I was coming home early.”

“No, it would have spoiled the surprise. I really did love the surprise, Noah. I’m so happy you’re home.”

“So am I,” Noah murmured, reaching up and drawing Luke’s face closer to his. “I love you so much, Luke.”

“I love you too,” Luke said softly, pressing his lips against Noah’s. His intent had been a chaste goodnight kiss but Noah moaned, parting his lips. Luke took his invitation, slipping his tongue past Noah’s wanting lips. He could taste the remnants of the cinnamon toothpaste Noah had used to brush his teeth as his tongue slowly became reacquainted with Noah’s mouth.

Reluctantly Luke ended the kiss before he could get too aroused. “Sweet dreams, bubby,” he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of Noah’s nose.

“Stay…please,” Noah murmured, lacing his fingers through Luke’s hair.

“Just until you fall asleep,” Luke said, resting his head against Noah’s chest.

“Some day you won’t have to leave…”

Noah’s words trailed off and were replaced by deep, steady breathing. Luke didn’t get up right away; instead he lay there listening to Noah sleep, savoring the comforting feeling of having Noah’s arm wrapped around him.

Noah was definitely worth the wait. They’d find the perfect apartment together. And then they’d finally make love. Noah’s plan was perfect.

Luke was about to drift off to sleep when he heard the kitchen door close. Carefully he slipped out of Noah’s room and went downstairs to greet his grandmother. Soon there would be no more rules.


End file.
